This invention relates to videocassette audiocassettes, covers for cassettes, floppy disks and other similar type articles.
Modern technology has provided relative inexpensive and easy to use equipment for the general consuming public for making videotapes, audiocassette, and computer disks. As a result individuals are building large libraries of videotapes, audiotapes and/or computer disks. A serious problem encountered with such large libraries has been the proper identification, storage and protection of the cassettes and disks. Typically a user purchases a blank cassette which come prepackaged in cassette jacket. A plurality of labels are provided for placement on the spine of the jacket and on at least one place on the tape cassette whereby the user would write the appropriate information as to the contents of the recorded tape. For a user that has many tapes it has become difficult to easily and quickly identify individual cassettes that are to be placed in the appropriate associated cassette jacket due to the great similarity of appearance among blank cassettes and jackets. This may result in the misfiling of the wrong cassette in its proper associated jacket and resulting in the accidental taping over a cassette which the user desires to maintain. An additional problem with such prior art cassettes is that the written information placed on the label is difficult to read without close examination.
It is desirable to store a cassette within the jacket it comes in so as to minimize contamination to the tape which can affect the equipment and quality of the recorded information. Additionally, many of the jackets of the prior art are simply made of cardboard. Repeated removal and insertion of the cassette within the jacket can result in deterioration of the jacket thus leaving the cassette without protection from the environment.
Applicant has invented an improved blank for placement about a cassette jacket, cassettes or container for holding same, which provides improved identification of the cassette jacket which is relatively low cost, and easy to apply and improves the life of the jacket.
Various other advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description.